


I exist because of you

by mechanicsofabrokenheart1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicsofabrokenheart1/pseuds/mechanicsofabrokenheart1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen scene inspired by the 'Scandal' scene with Fitz and Olivia in the garden at 2x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I exist because of you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don`t own the characters.

People were celebrating the return of The White Knight. But The Knight wasn`t with them. The Knight was standing at the garden next to the apple tree and The Queen.

The Savior: What's wrong?

The Queen: (exhales avoiding green eyes)

The Savior: You pace in circles around the tree when something's wrong. When you're just thinking you just stare at it. When something's wrong you circle.

The Queen: Did you need something, Savior?

The Savior: You know you used to sound sexy when you call me Savior. Now it sounds like I'm your enemy.

The Queen: Because that`s who you are. You heard your mother. It`s all my fault. I cursed you all.

The Savior: But we have our son.

The Queen: It doesn`t matter...

The Savior: It`s all that matters... Stop using the blame as a card. Come on! Don't belittle us. It's insulting and beneath you and designed to drive me away. I'm not going away.

The Queen: I don't have to drive you away. You're The White Knight and I`m The Evil Queen. You're destined to destroy me and to be the leader of the New World With Eternal Happy Endings. You are away by definition. You are away. You're unavailable.

The Savior: So this is about my mother`s speech?

The Queen: No, no, no! This is... At one moment I smile at your mother, pretending to tolerate her, although all I want to do make her suffer like I have suffered, and the next moment I take off my clothes for you. I wait for you. I watch for you. My whole life is you. I can't breathe because I'm waiting for you. You own me, you control me, I belong to you…"

The Savior: You own me! You control me. I belong to you. You think I don't want to be The White Knight they all expect me to be? You think that I don't want to dedicate myself to my destiny? You don't think I want to be honorable? To be The Knight they have waited all these years to save them? I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you. I wait for you, I watch for you. I exist for you. If I could escape all of this and run away with you? There's no good and evil here. It`s just us. We're in this together.


End file.
